


Light in the Darkness (#2)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble. Aldo's redemption.





	Light in the Darkness (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

The darkness of the cupboard was all around him.  Michael’s ears pricked, fixated on the dull smack and the accompanying thud that followed on the other side of the door.  His heart pounded, echoing through the silence, and for the first time, he welcomed the blackness all around him and wished it would keep him safe.

“Don’t hurt me!” Michael screamed pinching his eyes closed and scurrying to the back of the cupboard when the door opened and light spilled in.  A figure blocked the light, glowing through the gloom.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Aldo soothed.  “They can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

 

 


End file.
